


Waking To Your Hand In My Hair

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Obi-Wan woke to Maul's hand gently massaging his scalp through his hair.





	Waking To Your Hand In My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> Written for SL_Walker on dreamwidth.

He woke up to someone absent-mindedly gently massaging his scalp through his hair and opened his eyes slightly to find that Maul wasn't looking at him, as he appeared to be meditating instead while being tender at the same time with Obi-Wan.

It was a beautiful sight to watch his secret lover meditate as the morning sun greeted them with its light and warmth.

Perhaps his head was still feeling a little muzzy from the medicine that he remembered vaguely being forced to take. Most likely by his former Padawan as worried gold eyes glinted in the background.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Maul opened his eyes and looked down at him, his lips quirked slightly in Maul's version of a smile and Obi-Wan found himself smiling back.

"I appear to be. Sorry for the worry."

Maul shrugged one shoulder in what Obi-Wan knew now to be Maul's way of accepting someone's apology as his fingers withdrew from Obi-Wan's hair and he slowly stood up.

"I'll find you something to eat before Skywalker descends upon us when he senses that you're awake."

Obi-Wan only sighs in response as he pushes himself into a sitting position and watches Maul calmly move around the apartment.


End file.
